Trails of the Knights
by Daemon of Wrath
Summary: In the War of the Lions, the Divine Knights, fragments of the Great Power, were forged to protect and destroy. However, they were not the first Knights summoned. Two thousand years ago, a cataclysmic event known as the Dogma Wars gave birth to 5 Knights made from corrupted pieces of power, the Sin Knights.


**Warning: There are White Knight Chronicles Elements in this story  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Trails of the Knights.**

Two thousand years ago…before the war of the Lions…a greater calamity shook the land, nay…the very world. The Empires of Yshrenia and Athwan, the greatest kingdoms of the land, clashed and fought for control of the world. The most brutal war in history waged on, but neither side had clear advantage over the other.

The series of battles wore away at the earth and both nations felt the strain of conflict as blood continued to water the landscapes. After years into the war, Yshrenia decided to break the stalemate by introducing the power of the Knights, enormous warriors created through powerful magics and fragments of the Great Power to dominate the battlefield.

They consisted of five members…the Black Knight, the Dragon Knight, the Moon Princess, the Sun King, and the Boundary Knight. With terrifying power, these Knights turned the tide of the war to Yshrenia's favor. Victory was close for the Empire…but Athwan had one final trick up their sleeve. They conjured sealing magic to entrap the Yshrenian Knights, negating their enemy's advantage.

Once sealed, the Yshrenian military became overwhelmed by the power of Athwan sorcerers due to their reliance on the Knights. However, the sealing was not without cost, as the spell sacrificed the lives of numerous spellcasters in order to succeed.

The Empire was broken in spirit and body. Before they could finally defeat Yshrenia, internal conflict ensued before exploding into civil war. The two civilizations tried to conquer the other, but only achieved a single endgame: death and destruction. The empires were left barren and their citizens broken in mind and spirit.

Their once-beautiful land was scarred by their hatred and rage. The world was rocked to its very foundations from this conflict. What was once a period of prosperity and ingenuity deteriorated and disintegrated into resentment and wrath. This was the conflict that took place long before recorded human history. A forgotten time, but a lesson to people to prevent this cycle from ever happening. The war passed into memory, and even faded from the minds of scholars. The internal conflict within Athwan brought the empire to its knees. The Yshrenian Empire had been damaged beyond repair after losing its knights, following the same path as its foe. The Knights were left in ruins and remained only a legend to be passed down to future civilizations.

This was the war forgotten by humanity and time. The war of endless bloodshed and hatred. The war that nearly ended the world. The Dogma War.

It wasn't until one thousand years later that the tale of the Knights sprang up again in the War of the Lions. But these Knights were not the same as the ones from one millennium prior. They are fragments of the Great Power given sentience. They were known as the Divine Knights, in contrast to those who were made from corrupted fragments of the Great Power, the Sin Knights.

The Tales of the Knights from the War of the Lions were known to be protectors and destroyers. During this time period, the Sin Knights were revived, each one bearing a new Pact Maker. It was during this time that the Boundary Knight was forcibly split into two entities, one Knight that possessed nobility at its core, the other possessed by a power-driven madness seeking order. For years, these Knights fought, until the event that came to be known as the Great Collapse. The Divine Knights became sealed away while the Sin Knights were lost and the knowledge of their existence destroyed to prevent others from challenging the Divine Knights.

For one thousand years…the tales of knights remained to be myths and stories…until the day they were finally unearthed by the Organization of Ouroboros.


End file.
